puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
House
A house (briefly known as a boarding house) is a building where you can buy a house (a set of rooms) and enter people's houses. There are ten different types of houses. Each type of house requires a separate building. House buildings cannot be built on outpost islands. If an island has one type of house building, a second building of that same type cannot be constructed. Acquiring Free shack Pirates that do not own any shack may acquire a shack for free on any island that has them. Owning housing of another type does not influence this rule. Buying To buy a house, simply walk up to one of the houses on the island. Click on the minimap and select "Housing" to find an island's houses. At the entrance of the house an option to buy is available. At any given house, only rooms for the house of its specific type are available: at a shack only shacks are available and not a mansion. To buy a different type, go to the house of the appropriate type. However not all islands have all house types available. Only the monarch of a flag or the captain of a crew may purchase a pirate hall. No ongoing property tax must be paid for upkeep of a house. House panel Editing the room's news Clicking on "Edit News" brings up an initially blank screen where you can tell other players whatever you would like about that room. Editing the news supports HTML code for making text bold, italicized, underlined, or in a different color. (See the External Links section below for info on how to change your text color.) See News for detailed examples. Throwing a party Owners and roommates can throw a party. Just click the button marked "Throw party" on the House panel. Party messages, once complete, appear on the notice board's "news and events" tab. Party advertisements cost 250 PoE each. There is a limit of one party message at a time for a house. Party messages disappear after one hour of advertisement. Arrange furniture :Main article: Furniture placement Owners and roommates can also add, move, and remove their own furniture or remove props from their building. This is done using the Arrange furniture panel by clicking on the "Arrange Furniture" button. If a piece of furniture that is designed to hold items, such as a wardrobe, sword rack, or bludgeon trunk is removed, all items contained in that furniture are transferred to the appropriate section of the owner's booty panel. However, any PoE that is in a house's coffers must be withdrawn before removing any of the varieties of chest. If it is not, the PoE will remain attached to the house and be inaccessible until a chest is again placed. Building records By clicking on the "Building Records" button in the House Pane you will be shown a list of items and roommates that have been added or removed from the house. Disallow pets Owners and roommates can disallow pets to be shown in the scene. Just click the button marked "Set Disallow Pets" on the House panel. To allow pets to be shown again click the button "Set Allow Pets" that appears when it is in Disallow Pets mode. Access By default, only the owner of a dwelling or his or her roommates may enter. Other players may knock on the door of a house to ask permission to come inside. The owner (and any roommates) will get a notice that the person wishes to enter. The request can be accepted or denied. Further, an owner can use /invite to extend an invitation and /plank to eject a person. Pirates that have purchased dwellings can add roommates via the "Configure house" button. Roommates are treated like shoppe managers. They have similar privileges to arrange furniture, invite people, or eject people. It is not possible for the owner and roommates to eject each other. The maximum number of roommates is determined by the type of house. Additionally, the owner or roommates can configure a house using the "Configure house" button to allow entry without knocking when the owner or a roommate is home to any combination of the following four groups: hearties, crewmates, flagmates, and/or all players. Note these groups are checked against the owners and roommates currently in the building only. The hearties of an absent roommate will not get unrestricted entry, for example. A pirate hall has different access rights to other housing types. All members of the crew or flag to which the hall belongs has free access. In addition, the hall has no roommates - instead, the captain and senior officers of a crew or the monarch and royalty of a flag automatically have roommate access rights to the hall. Pirates not in the crew or flag may still knock on the door to request entry. Home Sweet Home :Main article: Home If you click on the "Set as home" button on the House Panel then it will set the building as your home, and you can return to your building from anywhere by using your "Go home" button. Painting Owners and roommates can paint houses. To paint your house: # Purchase a paint brush from an apothecary. # Return to the room you want to paint. # In your booty panel, click on the paint brush and select Paint. # You will be given the option to paint the room various colors, at various prices. Note: Do not purchase paint directly from the apothecary for this purpose. Since your house does not have a hold, the stall or shoppe will not be able to deliver the paint to you. Returning a house Houses can be returned for 1/2 of the PoE cost refunded. On doubloon oceans, the doubloon cost is not refunded in any portion. If you return your only shack, you can get a new one for free. If you own multiple shacks and return one, the first one you return will not grant you any money back, even if it was not the first shack you received. Any additional shacks returned will grant you 625 PoE. Housing availability * Islands with housing Historical notes Anticipated for months, housing and furniture were introduced with . Two new releases, and , introduced new bug fixes as well as renamed some houses. External links * Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design * House documentation *HTML Color Codes Everything you need to know to change the color of the text in your room news. Category:Terminology*